Dragon Ball Shippuden Z
by Triclipse
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Obito(along with the ten tails) is thrown into the 7th universe by the 13th god of destruction during the great ninja war. They will meet Goku and his friends, searching for the of the ten tails before he self destructs and destroys the entire universe. Will they be able to stop the ten tails's plan, and will Naruto and Sasuke be able to return to their world?
1. The 13th God of Destruction

In all universes, a god of destruction sleeps ready to destroy all things. Along with him though, is a god of creation, who is able to create new planets and such alike. There are 13 universes but only 2 of them are known. The 7th universe as we know it is the world of the beloved Dragon Ball. In the 13th universe, there lies the world of Naruto Shippuden.

"Master Rex (the god of destruction of the 13th universe) has you woken up yet after your long slumber?" asked the god of creation, Zere.

"Zzzzzzzzzz, wha-what?" said the Rex.

"It is time to wake up now after your 6000 year slumber!" ordered Zere.

"Alright, have you decided what planet I should destroy first?" demanded Rex.

"Your first target will be planet Earth" responded Zere.

"Okay, but first I need to eat, then it will be time to destroy!" declared Rex.

**(Meanwhile on earth in the 13****th**** universe)**

"RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto as he struck down the ten tails with a mighty blow.

"Darn YOU!" screamed (SPOILER ALERT!) Obito as the ten tails began his tailed beast bomb.

"Kurama (nine tails), get ready to start the tailed beast bomb!" said Naruto.

"Yasaka magatama!" yelled Sasuke as he was just about to launch his attack.

"Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" yelled the tsuchikage.

As soon as Naruto, Sasuke, the tsuchikage and Obito launched their attack, they strangely exploded before colliding.

"What happened?" said Sasuke extremely confused.

"Look, over there!" said the tsuchikage.

The tsuchikage pointed his finger directly at the Rex and everyone just stared amazed that he survived such a barrage of attacks.

"Why you all will pay for that act of rudeness, prepare to die at the hands of the god of destruction!" said Rex completely infuriated.

Rex was preparing a Ki blast which would destroy the planet earth entirely! Finally, he quickly finished charging his attack when suddenly an unintentional scenario happened.

"Master Rex, it seemed you had just accidently used your instant transmission dimensional portal on those three" said Zere.

"That means…." mumbled Rex.

"Yes, transmitting people through dimensions is no easy task, you have used up your energy" responded Zere.

"I will be back in another 6000 years, and mark my words I will obliterate this excuse for a planet!" bellowed Rex.

Then Zere teleported himself and Rex back to their home planet where Rex would slumber once more.

"Where is Sasuke and Naruto?!" cried Sakura.

"I don't know, and Obito is gone too along with the ten tails" replied Tsunade (the hokage).

"That means the ninja alliance has won!" screamed the raikage.

"YEAHHHHHH!" shouted the entire ninja alliance.

**(Soon after on Earth in the 7****th**** universe)**

"Goku, Goten, Gohan it is time for dinner!" said Chichi.

"YEAH, I AM STARVING!" yelled gotten.

"I wonder what mom made for us this time dad!" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, I hope she made ramen!" laughed Goku.

**BOOOOOM!**

"What was that?" asked Gohan.

"AHHHH MONSTERRRRRR!" replied Goten while pointing at the ten tails in the forest.

"Goten you stay here with your mom, Gohan and I will deal with this!" ordered Goku.

"Let's Go Dad!" answered Gohan.

Gohan and Goku rushed towards the ten tails that was causing mass destruction to the forest.

"Sasuke, where did everyone go?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but that is the least of our problems right now" responded Sasuke while staring at the tailed beast.

"Hahahahahaha that man who teleported us here separated you from your friends sealing your fate!" laughed Obito.

"Fool that means you're stuck with us too!" replied Sasuke.

"I shall worry about my brilliant escape later, right now is the time to deal with you two!" said Obito as the ten tails was just about to destroy them both.

"KAIO-KEN!" shouted Goku while crashing into the ten tails stomach and knocking him back.

"MASENKO-HA!" screamed the great saiyaman (Gohan) firing a supressed beam of Ki at the ten tails.

"SERIOUSLY WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" raged Obito while falling backwards toward Naruto and Sasuke along with the Ten tails.

"SUSANO'O!" yelled Sasuke while holding up the ten tails with all his might.

"Great job Sasuke but how do we seal him?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know you idiot you figure that out!" replied Sasuke.

"What do you think that I could figure that out in an instant!" said Naruto.

"Seal him?" asked Goku.

"Yeah, do you think you could help us?" replied Naruto.

"Sure!" said Goku


	2. Goku vs Sasuke! The training begins!

"Sure!" said Goku.

"Really, how are you going to-" replied Naruto

"Wait Naruto, how do you know we can trust him?" asked Sasuke.

"Well he did just help us out with the ten tails- SHOOT where did he go?" said Naruto

"WHAT, HOW DID I MISS THAT?" replied Sasuke.

"Hey- aren't you guys coming or what?" asked Goku while flying in midair.

"Sas-Sas-Sasuke!" mumbled Naruto surprised.

"He-he's flying!" said Sasuke.

"Oh sorry about that, I guess you guys don't know how to fly yet" said Goku.

"(Darn it, first Naruto then this fool surpasses me too)?!" Sasuke thought.

"All-righty then, hop on my back Naruto!" ordered Goku.

"Wow we are going to fly now huh Sasuke?" said Naruto.

"Sasuke, you get on my back okay?" said Gohan.

"Erghhh, erg, I will NOT be defeated by these fools, I will Blow you all up!" mumbled Obito.

"CHIDORI!" screamed Sasuke while stabbing Obito.

"You-you will not get away with-this….." said Obito while falling of the ten tails.

"Hehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, NOW I want to face you!" shouted Sasuke while pointing at Goku.

"Huhme, sorry to say but there is no way you can beat me!" replied Goku.

"Grrrrrr….FIGHT ME NOW!" screamed Sasuke while charging at Goku.

"Why?" asked Goku.

"I want to see how strong you really ARE!" replied Sasuke while punching Goku in the face.

"Well you are going to have to try harder than that!" laughed Goku.

Try as he might, Sasuke couldn't land a finger on Goku. He repeatedly kept throwing fists, kicks, and fireballs at him but Goku dodged every single one of them.

"IS THIS HOW IT IS? AM I GOING TO REALLY BE BEATEN BY THESE IDIOTS!?" thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke Stop!" yelled Naruto.

"YOU stay out of this!" replied Sasuke.

"But…" said Naruto

"This has nothing to do you with you Naruto!" responded Sasuke.

"I think he is right, besides I am getting hungry what about you guys? C'mon I'm sure there is enough food to go around!" said Goku

"Are you kidding? You could a mountain full of food if you wanted to dad!" laughed Goku

"Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Goku and Gohan while returning back to their house.

"Grrrrrrrrr….KIRIN!" screamed Sasuke while striking Goku with a lightning bolt.

"OWWWW! That wasn't very nice you know!" said Goku.

"HE'S STILL STANDING?!" said Sasuke confused.

"Ok, it seems that you still need a lot of training to do so let's train tomorrow and save the fighting for later ok!" said Goku.

"FOOD! I AM STARVING! COME ON SAUSKE!" cheered Naruto.

"Darn it….he's so strong…" complained Sasuke while walking towards Naruto.

**The 4 boys went back to Goku's and Gohan's House where they finally ate their dinner and called it a night.**

**. . .**

"Bye Gohan!" said Chichi.

"Bye mom! See you later!" replied Gohan.

"Naruto, wakey-wakey it is time to get up and start training!" cheered Goku.

"Zzzzzzz….huh…huh? Where did Sasuke go?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, he is just outside training," replied Goku.

**Naruto and Goku left the house and finally began their training with Goku.**

"Alright guys! It is time to get training! Are you ready to start?" cheered Goku.

"YEAH!" replied Naruto.

"Hmph," replied Sasuke.

"Okay, why don't we start off with testing how strong you are? Hmmm let's see. Ha, of course! That mountain over there! I want you both to pick it up!" ordered Goku.

"BUT THAT THING IS 20 STORIES HIGH!" replied Naruto.

"Well your friend is trying it! Why don't you try!" replied Goku while pointing at Sasuke.

"ERGGGGG….ITS TOO HEAVY!" screamed Sasuke even with his susano'o.

"Let me try!" replied Naruto while turning into his Chakra Mode.

"MAN HE EXPECTS US TO LIFT THIS!?" said Naruto.

"Well it looks like we have a lot of work to do. Wait I got it! We can use Bulma's Gravity system!" thought Goku. "NARUTO, SASUKE, COME ON AND GRAB MY SHOULDER, WE ARE GOING TO A SPECIAL TRAINING PLACE!" shouted Goku.

"Okay" replied Naruto walking with Sasuke towards Goku.

"Alright, in 3…2…..1….and GOOO!" said Goku while instantly teleporting with Naruto and Sasuke to Bulma's Place. "Okay Guys! See that spaceship over there! I want you to go in there with me! Ordered Goku with Naruto and Sasuke following. "Let's see hmmmm, 10 times gravity is good to start with! Wait no let's make it 20 instead!" said Goku.

"So why are we in here?" asked Sasuke.

"To train of course!" said Goku while turning the Gravity machine on.

"My..body is so heavy…" mumbled Naruto.

"No wonder he's so strong, this training is insane!" thought Sasuke.

"Okay guys, we are going to stay here for the entire day and train!" said Goku

"THE ENTIRE DAY?!" shouted Sasuke and Naruto.


End file.
